1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to cells for housing inmates in a correctional facility. More particularly, the present invention is a new design for the front of a cell to, facilitate constructing and operating the cell.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention:
People who are believed to have violated a law and who are being detained pending trial, or those who are serving a sentence for having been convicted of violating laws, are housed in cells in correctional facilities. Sometimes others are housed in cells, too. For example, those who, because of a mental condition, might be harmed by others or who might cause harm to others, may be housed in cells. As used herein, then, the term "cell" means living quarters for one or more individuals whether those individuals are locked within the cell or not.
A cell is usually a single room in an array of rooms running horizontally and possibly also vertically. Typically, adjacent cells share a common wall and a pipe chase; the floor of one cell above may serve as the ceiling of a cell below. Cells typically include minimal utilities such as a commode, a sink, vents for heating and air conditioning, electrical outlets and fixtures, and perhaps communications equipment such as an intercom speaker.
The utilities in the interior of a cell typically include piping and cabling that run through a wall of the cell and enter a pipe chase, which is a conduit into which the piping: and cabling from a number of cells in a group of cells is directed for connection to sewage systems, service water, electrical sources, air conditioning ducts, and so forth, as appropriate.
Correctional facilities are usually constructed and operated at public expense, being part of the criminal justice system. Oftentimes, these facilities are subject to overcrowding when there are an insufficient number of cells for the number of inmates to be housed. Overcrowding is a serious problem and is alleviated by one or more of three possible solutions: releasing inmates before they have served their full sentences, eliminating jail time from the sentences of some convicted law breakers, or building more correctional facilities. The last of these three options depends on public funding from taxes. For many reasons, tax dollars must be marshaled and efficiently used. Building cost-effective jail cells will provide more cells than otherwise.
In recent years billions of dollars have been spent for the construction of new prison and jail facilities throughout the United States. Common denominators in these construction projects include constant pressure to reduce construction budgets and complete the facilities in shorter periods of time. The design and construction industries have responded to these pressures by providing a variety of cell types, both conventional and modular. Conventional types of cell are constructed in the field, and have walls made of poured-in-place concrete, precast concrete, or reinforced masonry. Modular cells are manufactured in a plant, complete with floors, walls, ceilings, and sometimes furnishings. The completed cells are then transported to the construction site as a packaged unit. Each of these approaches offers distinct advantages, but each carries limiting factors as well.
Masonry cells utilize concrete block walls filled with concrete grout, reinforced by vertical and horizontal steel bars placed at varying intervals depending on the level of security that is to be achieved. This approach to cell construction has historically been among the most cost-effective in terms of initial construction costs. If the construction project is staffed and scheduled properly, low cost cells can be produced within a reasonable time frame, however, the availability of skilled masons is a limiting factor. Because the security components--doors, access hatches, locks, and so forth--are assembled by numerous individuals in the field, quality control becomes extremely important. Many masonry construction projects encounter difficulties due to lack of coordination for the setting of reinforcing steel and wall anchors for doors, windows, and mechanical penetrations. The highest concentration of items for which coordination is required occurs; at the cell front and mechanical chase portion of the cells. Masonry walls must be constructed, and the hatch and doors secured in place. Windows, locks, conduits in the interior of the pipe chase and other security devices must also be installed. The inability to properly plan and execute the various stages of the project can result in significant delays in project completion. Lower construction costs may be achieved, but at the risk of manpower or scheduling delays.
Concrete floors, walls, and ceilings of cells may be poured-in-place. Here, the required anchors for the door and window openings themselves can be set within the formwork prior to each concrete pour. Many projects utilize a tunnel-form system, which allows a number of cells to be poured at the same time. After a group of cells is poured, the formwork is dismantled and reset for continued production of additional cells. This system produces a monolithic security wall.
When a concrete cell front and chase are formed by this method, the forming procedure becomes more complex and finished products such as security hollow metal frames must be placed within the concrete forms. Although far from impossible, it is more difficult to ensure proper alignment and protection of finished surfaces than for the masonry type of construction described above. In addition, the metal parts must be derailed to stop the flow of concrete through openings such as lock pockets and bolt holes. Sometimes, asphalt coatings are used to protect the metal pans. Poured-in-place construction, like masonry construction, relies on the timely delivery of security hollow metal products in order to proceed with construction activity. The poured-in-place system offers a higher assurance of the integrity of security walls, but at a slight premium in construction costs.
Modular concrete cell units offer the security provided by monolithic concrete cells, with the increased quality control obtainable at an off-site manufacturing plant. Such units are cast at a manufacturing plant, provided with furnishings and fixtures if desired, and then shipped to the project construction site. Constructing these units at a remote plant offers some very distinct advantages. The units may be assembled by trained craftspersons who specialize in cell construction. Enclosed plants offer protection from the weather, which helps both the quality of the product and the production schedule. Coordination with other trades and products is accomplished at the plant rather than in the field. Often, the end product may achieve a higher level of quality than similar items produced in the field.
A limiting factor to this approach is construction costs. For example, more material is used than for conventional on-site construction because many of the common walls between cells are duplicated. Duplication of structural systems can occur if the cell modules are not load-bearing. Transportation costs can vary widely from project to project. This approach offers a higher level of quality control than field construction, but often at significantly increased costs.
Modular cells constructed of metal panels are also available. Units consisting of floors, walls and ceilings, complete with fixtures and furnishings are available. As with concrete modular cells, them may be duplication of materials, particularly if the cell units are not incorporated as part of the structural system of the building. This material excess, along with transportation costs, can lead to a premium in construction costs.
Each of these approaches to cell construction offers some desirable advantages, but each has limitations with respect to time, money or quality. Masonry or concrete walls erected in the field have proven to be extremely cost effective. However, difficulties arise in coordinating construction and assembly of the cell front and chase components. Modular cell manufacturers have shown that coordination and quality issues can be dealt with very effectively in the plant, but only at a significant cost premium.
There is a great and continuing need for designs for jail cells that are less expensive to construct and operate but still satisfy the overall criteria of securely housing inmates.